Kingdom Hearts, Kairi's POV part 1
by HisDarkMistress
Summary: Kairi's Point of view throughout the game in kingdom hearts1. And how it feels to loose her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts (Kairi's POV)**

**Chapter 1**

_**A long, boring day.**_

"Sora! Wake up, lazy boy!" I must have scared him…He popped up like a jack in the box. "Kairi! I had the strangest dream! I was being attacked and-" I still can't believe he tries to pull fast ones on me. He always used to do that when we were kids. He'd talk about something, until I finally believed him, and then he'd come out with the truth. "Well, what ever Sora! Today I've been collecting the things we needed for the raft, and here you are, not even pulling your weight!" He blushes, and slowly begins to work.

After Sora is done collecting his stuff for the day, Sora, Riku, and I all sat on the beach to watch the sun set. Exchanging a few words about what it would be like to travel to different worlds…to find my island. I still can't believe it's been almost nine years since the first time I found my way to the island. To look back, and to see how much we've grown since then. Eventually Sora starts to get tired, and he walks back to his little napping space. Riku and I stay there on the beach, still talking.

"Have you ever wondered why we're here? On _this_ Island? " I giggle. "Sometimes, but I don't think too much about it, thinking logically about something like that, reading too much into it, is sure to drive you crazy." I guess he didn't like my comment, because he stormed off in silence, as always. So I slink back to my bungalow on the beachfront. The warm covers, so inviting, slowly drift me off to sleep.

**Kingdom Hearts (Kairi's POV)**

**Chapter 2 Setting sail?**

Today is the day we might finally set sail, and see what other islands are out there. I guess we all have grown tired of doing the same thing everyday, so it'll be nice to have a change of scenery. Everyone on the island is chirping about "Papouri fruit" a fruit that is said to link two people's destinies together if you share it. Although (Even if I'm embarrassed to admit it…) I wish Sora would share it with me. But he's so childish, and impatient. It would take him forever to get the fruit without falling into the ocean. Riku has to always get stuff for Sora.

Sora just woke up from another _long_ nap, and emerged from a near by tree. Since he is always napping when he _should_ be doing his chores, I send him out to do some errands for the last "island check". While he is off doing the errands, I thought I'd walk along the beach to collect some shells. (Sometimes I wish I was a hermit, or a snail…. because then I could just hide in my shell.) When I collected a hefty sum of seashells, I decided to find some string, so I could make a necklace for Sora.

I look around my little Bungalow, and of course, it's nearly impossible to find any string in there, my books are all spread out, and my sea shells are strategically placed all around my dwelling. So I decide to go to Tidus, maybe he will know where I can find some string. I remember a couple of months ago, I taught Him how to play Cat's Cradle. So I walk up the rickety stairs, and meet him on the balcony. "Hello Tidus." I say as I approach him. For some reason, Tidus always jumps when I go to talk to him. "Hello Kairi, what's up?" I see why he was jumpy; he was focused on playing with the string I used to teach him how to play Cat's cradle. "I was actually coming up here to ask if you had some string I could have. I wanted to make a necklace." He reluctantly hands over the string.

By the time I had finished the necklace, Sora had collected all the food I had told him to get. "Now see? Was that so hard?" I teased. "You could have gotten all of your chores done yesterday, and slept all day today!" He smiles, but I can tell it's that kind of smile that says 'Yes mother'. So I give him the necklace. "What's this for?" I laugh, out of embarrassment. "It's a congratulatory gift ….on…Doing so good on your chores!" He eyes me over once more, and I can tell he can see right through me.

Since we had gotten a late start, we all decided to rest for the night before setting sail. So I snuggled into my warm bed, itching with nerves. Just waiting for the sun to rise.


	2. Kindom hearts,Kairi part 2

_**Kingdom Hearts, Kairi's POV**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The door, and the memories that follow

After a long, restless night of tossing and turning, the sun had finally emerged. Today was the day we would finally leave this island, and I was so indescribably excited. I threw on my clothes, and set out to find Sora and Riku, and of course they were talking in Riku's usual "Chill-spot".

As I approached, I heard them talking. "Yea, it looks like there's a storm coming." Riku had said. All I'm thinking is 'I hope not.' Sora sighed, "Yea, it does. Do you think we should still set sail tonight? " Riku shook his head and sighed. "Yea, we should." And I ended up squealing with delight. We were putting the last of the things on the boat, the food and supplies, but I decided I had to check out one last thing before we left the island.

I walked up to the bushes by the waterfall, and slowly pushed the bushes to the side, and crouched in. I looked one last time at the secret spot. The door, I remember we would bet seashells on who would open it first. (Needless to say, nobody won) The now decaying mushrooms I had collected months ago. But out of everything sentimental in the cave, the best memories we have had, would be the cave drawings…

**Warning! Flashback scene!**

_"Come on Sora! I want to show you something special!" he was being really slow, because he had just woken up from a nap. I was literally pulling on his arms, trying to run. But finally, we had reached the bushes. "Close your eyes!" he paused. "But Kairi! Just tell me where we're going!" I think he will be super happy when he sees what I've found. "Just come on!" _

_ When we were finally in the greatest part of the cave, he looked shocked. I was so happy, because he was happy. "But you can't tell anyone! It'll be for just me and you to share!" he looked sad, all of a sudden. "Why can't we share with Riku and Wakka?" he asked. "Why would I want to share with them?" he paused, and thought about his answer carefully. "Because we should all have something to look back on and smile. So we should all play together in the cave." And, due to his 'passionate' argument, I reluctantly agreed._

_ "Whoa! Good find Kairi!" Riku had praised me. I giggled, because I love compliments. Wakka was looking around, envious. He wished he had found the cave, I could tell. "Hey! Let's draw on the cave like the cavemen used to!" Wakka had offered. We all thought that would be fun, so, for the rest of the day we drew around the cave, together. Separately collecting memories of our own. _

And…Now back to reality

As I looked at my favorite cave drawing, the handy work of Sora and I, I realized it had been altered. I tried to look closely at it. I crouched down, and I realized Sora had made a hand giving me a Papouri fruit. Butterflies fluttered through me. I felt warm, and safe. And I skipped back all the way to my bungalow to get the last of my things.

As I went to go to boat we had crafted together, it was a total down pour. So, Riku had made the executive decision to call off today. And force us inside, yet another night. "Sora! Come to my house." So he followed.

He was sitting on the small cot that I dug out of the storage shed. Kicking his feet back and forth like he was bored. "Sora! Um…what's been up?" I feel courage welling up, like I could finally talk to him about something I have been dying to talk to him about. "Um…Nothing. Same old same old." But then…It turned on me, and I felt the conversation was about to get awkward. "Sora. I like to look back and see how much we've changed. I've changed, you've changed. And those changes were for the best. But I think Riku has changed for the worst. Things between me and him have been becoming awkward." I knew he saw what I saw, but He didn't want to say anything.

"Lets just leave. Just me and you!" I decided to take the leap, because the conversation wouldn't leap on it's own. Sora looked incredibly uncomfortable. And to my surprise, I was too. Luckily there was a loud thud outside, followed by the sound of thunder. Which tore us away from the conversation for a moment. But of course, when I looked back at the cot, there was no Sora. Curse his curiosity. I decided to stay in my house and wait for him to return.

Kingdom Hearts, Kairi's POV

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ambushed.**_

As I was growing incredibly impatient, I heard rustling upstairs in the storage shed. I walked up the stairs slowly, gripping the candlestick. When I got up there, I didn't see a thing, at least until I turned around. There was a tall woman in clad in dark cloth. She towered over me, and quickly swatted at me with her staff. I felt myself fading. And I knew I had to find Sora.

I ran to the secret spot. Waiting for him. I felt myself becoming less aware, as if something were possessing me. He finally appeared. "Sora!" I said in a weak voice. "Kairi! What happened to you?" I ran too him, he tried to catch me, but I passed through him. Something was calling to me. And I couldn't control myself. I couldn't refuse. I had to respond.


End file.
